


Bite That Tattoo On Your Shoulder

by spookykangaroo



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i guess fluff sortof, just a self indulgent ficlet about range rovers tattoos and the chainsmokers, maybe with the lyrics not actually quoted in future fics, might do other characters or more mammon with more chainsmokers songs, not explicitly smut but a prelude to implied smut, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykangaroo/pseuds/spookykangaroo
Summary: so baby pull me closer/in the backseat of your rover/that i know you can't afford/bite that tattoo on your shoulder/
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Bite That Tattoo On Your Shoulder

“Whatcha doin’ Y/N?” Mammon let himself into your bedroom, startling you out of the music you had been quietly singing along to.

“I was a little bit homesick, so I was just listening to some human music,” you said, offering him an earbud, he took it to listen along as a new song started up “I can’t call or text anyone on my human world cellphone, but I can still listen to music I downloaded, and look at the old pictures,” you explain over the instrumentals.

He listened silently until the song reached its chorus. 

So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your rover/that I know you can’t afford/bite that tattoo on your shoulder/pull the sheets right off the corner…

“Hey! A range rover? They’re not even that expensive! I’ve got two in the garage! You wanna come see?”

You wondered what use he could possibly have for cars in the devildom, where nobody ever seemed to drive, but you recognized that he was trying, in his own way, to alleviate your homesickness - distract you a little. So you nodded and followed him along to the garage you hadn’t realized existed. 

You couldn’t help but laugh when you saw over a dozen cars neatly lined up in the huge space.

“What, do you also have a tattoo on your shoulder and an ex roommate from Boulder I should know about?” you joked.

“No! Do you?”

“I’ll never tell!” You winked before moving to the nearest Rover. “Can we actually take this out of the garage?” 

\---

The next Saturday, you woke up feeling hot. You wondered briefly if you had a fever, but as you threw off the blankets you realized - it was warm in Devildom today! Actually, blessedly warm, like a balmy summer’s day! The blankets had been stifling, but without them it was lovely. You had grown accustomed to wearing a sweater every day that you weren’t in school uniform, but today, not even a tee shirt would do. You rifled through your wardrobe before finding it. You had bought it on impulse last time Mammon had taken you shopping, not even hoping to ever get the chance to wear it here in Devildom. After brushing your teeth and hair, you pulled the lacy black fabric over your head. It was certainly small. Much less fabric than you usually wore. You admired yourself in the mirror for a moment before heading out the bedroom door.

Only to run right into Mammon. He steadied you with one hand on your elbow as you nearly fell backward, before his eyes caught on what you were wearing. 

“Ya can’t wear that Y/N! At least not around everyone else! I’ll distract them from you being late for breakfast while you go change!”

You grinned wickedly “I think you’ll find, dear Mammon, that I can wear whatever I want.”

His gaze moved from your chest, to your face, to your shoulder. He yelped “You actually do have a tattoo there?!”

“I said I’d never tell, not that I’d never show,” you winked playfully.

“Ok go change now. If Lucifer sees that, he’ll definitely think you’re some kind of bad influence,”

“Me? A bad influence? On demons?” but you move to open the door to your room again.

“Y-y-es! That’s exactly why you have to change. And, just so I know, are there any more secret tattoos you’re hiding?”

“Several.” you say as you close the door behind him and start to pull the tank top off again.

**Author's Note:**

> a totally self indulgent little fic i wrote because obviously i have a tattoo on my shoulder (and elsewhere ;) ) and a love for the chainsmokers. i might do some other little stories like this with other characters. or maybe just more mammon lol. hopefully i wont have to directly quote the lyrics next time. ive got an idea in mind for a tiny little asmo fic, and another idea for one that could be Diavolo or Luci or Asmo or possibly Mammon again. please let me know which one you'd like to see! :)


End file.
